grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Holy Knight
Congratulations on reaching level 91! In as much that you have level up this far, there are 9 more levels to go to reach the final destination. Introduction Once a Crusader reaches level 90, they can become a Holy Knight. They'll unlock an improved skill set, as well as a few new skills. After completing the class upgrade, the character will automatically be brought to level 91 This is the last class upgrade of the Paladin class branch. Weapons * One-Handed Sword / Two-Handed Sword * One-Handed Hammer / Two-Handed Hammer * One-Handed Axes / Two-Handed Axes * Shields * Relic Armor * Holy Knight's Armor Advantages * Sublime Defense - Paladin class line has the highest defense stat in the game. You will have lesser problems dealing with field monster standard attack and your health points drop slower comparatively. You can tank plenty of monster at dungeons when built correctly. * Practical Defensive Skills - There are defensive skills which could save you from death while being attacked by plenty of monster. The skills include adding your blocking rate, reduced damage from each successful block, damage reduction from all types of damage (including skill damage, standard damage, reflect damage, etc), so on and so forth. * Shielding System - Paladin class line allows you to wield shield to add the third defensive line of your tanking. The shield came into a variety of two different types of offensive and a defensive shield. Other classes which can use a shield including cleric and Berserker class line. Block rate determines how consistent your shield will block, and the damage reduced by each block is determined by the amount of Strength stats you accumulate. * Damage Reduction system - Paladin class line has the highest damage reduction system in the game, this which allows you to reduce the damage from any incoming attack into zero value. Few types of damage reduction including Physical damage reduction, Magic damage reduction, and reduction to all received damage. Damage reduction system allows you reduce any damage (including standard attack, skill damage, reflect damage, elemental damage, etc). It is obtained in talent and combo, mastery, passive, etc. * Health Points (HP) '''- Comparatively higher health points can be achieved. * '''Minor Healing Skills - These include healing of lower value, a skill which remove deadly debuff, and a ticking health recovery after you change class to holy knight. * Passive Paralysis - The class you will choose will allow you to passively induce to reduce movement speed and attack speed of any nearby enemy. These will include few skills which is activated. * Stunt Master - There are skills which allows you to stunt an opponent and prevent the player to move, skill, using potions, and switch weapon. * Defense Cracking Master '''- On few settings, paladin class line can reduce the opponent defenses to ultimately deal damage. These include skills and gears. Disadvantages * '''Low Magic Defenses - Comparatively paladin class line has lower magic defense in stats wise. Otherwise, to build up magic defense requires you to select the best anti-magic gear, talent selection and mastery build up. * Low Critical attack and Evasion - They have lower critical attack in stats compare to other classes and received more consistent attack due to lowered evasion. * Lack of damage - Paladin class line has lowered damage compared to other classes. Few occasion it will require a very expensive settings and build up to allow a more balance offensive and defensive character. * Minor Hit Rate - Paladin class line has lower hit rate compare to other classes, these will prevent you from dealing damage to a higher evasion classes. * Occasional armor set - To set up a paladin is determined by your goal as PvP, PvE or both. As most of the armor set are arranged to suit the condition. * Economic - It is very expensive to build both PvP and PvE. So choose wisely and set up the gears accordingly to suit your preferences. * Proc and Switch Ability - Interchanging weapons to add effect is a way to add up substantial amount of damage to an opponent. There are many correct addition to the orange, yellow, purple gears which add an additional effect to raise the value of damage. Final Exploration We are going to leave this up to you. The consisting guide will allow you to reduce mistakes in the long run, so we are going to have you to discover everything else and elsewhere thereon. Good Luck and all the best! Category:Class